Tiny Gets Lost
by DeltazFan
Summary: When Tiny gets lost she doesnt know what is coming her way. Pls reveiw i'll accept flames too!


Hello! I'm really new here on FF.Net so if I do something wrong don't flame, just tell me. I accept all constructive criticism but flames aren't. I don't own any of the characters, Rareware and Nintendo do so please don't sue 'coz I'm just a little person of this world. Ciao! *Note, this fic takes place before DK 64. Chapter 1 (Poor Dixie and Kiddy) One peaceful Saturday morning most of the Kongs were down at the beach either sun baking or listening to music. Tiny got really bored listening to Funky talk about his new surfboard, so she asked what Kiddy, her best friend wanted to do. "Do you reckon this is getting boring?" Tiny asked. "Yeah. What do you wanna do?" Tiny thought for a few moments. "Hey do you want to go for a swim Kiddy?" Tiny asked hopefully. "Yeh, just let me get my shorts on," Kiddy answered. Once Kiddy came out of the changing tree house in his swimming shorts, Tiny and Kiddy started to head down to the water. "Beat you there!" yelled Kiddy. While Kiddy was too busy trying to beat Tiny in the race he didn't notice the sign saying "Danger! Sharp shells ahead! Stay Clear!" Since Kiddy wasn't looking he ran into the volunteers clearing up the broken shells and twisted his ankle. Tiny rushed up to Kiddy yelling, "Kiddy, Kiddy, are you okay?" "No.I think I hurt my foot." Donkey easily lifted up Kiddy and took him home to bandage his ankle. Tiny rushed home to get his things. On the way Tiny accidentally took a wrong turn. The next thing she knew she was in a mysterious forest, similar to the "Gloomy Gulch" area Dixie had told her so much about. There was nothing she recognized. "Where am I?!" cried Tiny. She sat down on a tree stump near some bushes. Being a small, young monkey she didn't know much about traps and fake bushes. In a quick flash K.Rool rushed out of the bush and grabbed Tiny. Tiny yelled and screamed and kicked and wailed. K.Rool gave a surprised yelp, for he was told young apes were very stupid and weak, but this girl's power surprised him. He grabbed her by her long blonde ponytails and swung her around and around until she went flying, and landed on the roof of her home. Dixie came out all pissed off because there was already a dint in the roof right where Tiny had landed, causing there to be an even bigger dint. Dixie got so mad she chucked her pink hat up and it was never seen again! When Tiny finally got down being scared of major heights it was starting to rain. By the time it stopped, Dixie's tree house was full of rainwater. She swam to the front door to let all the water out and to stay at Diddy's house because she needed her house to dry out. Without realizing Dixie jumped from the great height and landed hard at the bottom of the palm tree. Tiny safely floated down to the bottom to help Dixie, but she was knocked unconscious. Tiny rushed inside to call the paramedics. They came within five minutes, only to realise that they accidentally brought her to the filming of the new soap about monkeys and hospitals. After telling the paramedics that she wasn't involved in the taping of the show they went to the real hospital to help Dixie. *Few hours later * After a tense three hours Tiny was glad to hear that Dixie was recovering really well; she could get out of hospital the next day! Tiny was so happy she decided to have a party at Diddy's tree house with Funky's band playing for music. All the Kongs brought something to eat, mostly bananas and cake. Everybody had a great time and went home tired and well filled up When the party was over Tiny and Kiddy went to Cranky's cabin for some advice about K.Rool because they wanted to get him back for everything he had done to the Kong family so they also brought everybody else so they could think of a plan. "Okay, let's do a head count.Tiny.Diddy.The bum.Funky.Candy.Dixie's in hospital.Kiddy. Swan - Hey, where's swanky?" Cranky asked. Every one looked around for the joker of the group but he wasn't around. They went to his new luxury bamboo house only to find his expensive furniture scattered around the house, vases broken and all the food gone. Tiny was in shock to find the kitchen bench cleared of everything except for a crumpled piece of paper saying. "I have Kong-napped your precious Swanky Kong and you will never hear from him again!!!!! K.Rool" Everybody dashed back to Cranky's place on his orders. They all waited for him to Tiny spoke up. "I want to go get Swanky!" Everybody stared at her strangely. She went on. "I'm six years old and I think that's old enough to start making my own choices! I want to go help! Swanky has always been nice to me and he doesn't mind playing. "We have to send two people out to get him. What should we do?" Nobody spoke "I agree with him or her. They are two brave young chimps and I'm sure they will do a fine job." Everybody looked at Cranky like he'd gone crazy. Then for several moments. Then. He pressed on. "I'm Then another small voice spoke. "If she goes, I go!"her best friend and cousin! I have already been on one adventure and I loved it! I want the experience again. I'm goin games with me! I want to go!" Nobody spoke for a second. Now everybody stared at baby Kiddy Kong to say something but for once the grumpy old ape was speechless. He paced until he sat down. Immediately everyone started talking. Then Cranky shushed the noisy family down and said: He gave Kiddy and Tiny a rare smile g too!" 


End file.
